There's a Parasitic Twin in Your Eye/Transcript
Transcript scene cuts to the Titans are doing a hobby. Cyborg is doing burpees, Starfire is writing a document on a notebook, Raven is reading a book, Beast Boy (as a cat) playing with a yarn, and Robin ready to have his birdarangs and staff. *Robin: I got my birdarangs. And now I have my staff. *Starfire: Isn't it the good that if I am the writing the document about you loving the me? *Robin: Yeah. Now kiss me! kisses Robin and blushes *Robin: You're making me blush! *Raven: You're doing good, Starfire. You're doing good... blaring *Robin: Oh no! *Cyborg: What is it? *Beast Boy: Somethings wrong, dude? *Robin: It's the H.I.V.E.! They're robbing a bank. *Raven: Where's Jinx? *Robin: I said she's already retired! Don't worry about it! *Beast Boy: Well if Jinx gots retired, she wasn'ts a villainess, brah. *Robin: Okay, okay! Sheesh. Titans Go! cuts to the H.I.V.E. robbing a bank *Robin: You're going down, Mikron O'Jeneus! fights Gizmo with a staff *Gizmo: Oh yeah? And if you thought Jinx wasn't the leader, Tenebra is now! is brushing her hair and puts it back into her very own purse *Tenebra: Oh, don't you say. I remember that time how you have brought here. *Raven: Something to say about you, Tenebra! But I got your back! is fighting Tenebra, Beast Boy is fighting Billy Numerous, Cyborg is fighting Mammoth, Starfire is fighting See-More, and Robin is fighting Gizmo *Robin: I won't let you do this! *Gizmo: That's because you're a poopybutt! *Robin: Poopybutt? *Gizmo: Poopybutt! Your staff is poo poo! *Robin: It's not poo poo! I mean it! *Gizmo: Yes, you stupid poopybutt! smacks Robin with a weapon and the mask ended up flying away *Robin: Oh no! covers his eyes with his elbow and screams *Robin: I cannot believe it! *Starfire: What's the wrong? *Robin: My eyes! My mask! My sanity! screams *Gizmo: That's the lamest thing I ever seen! *Billy Numerous: I know right? *See-More: Right, man. *Mammoth: Maybe he needs a doctor. *Starfire: Uh, Robin? *Robin: Yes? *Raven: There's a parasitic twin in your eye. *Robin: My eye? *Cyborg: And it's in your eye socket! *Beast Boy: Yeah, dude! And theres was a parasite dude that looks likes you has in it, yo! uncovers his eyes but now has a parasitic twin popping out of his own eye socket. Robin is screaming and faints *Robin's Parasitic Twin: Hey, I'm not very scary! *Beast Boy: Wow, this is gettings disgusting. *Cyborg: I know, right? I didn't knew that Robin had an identical twin brother. *Robin's Parasitic Twin: Hi, big bro! *Robin: Hi, little bro! Wanna fall in love with Starfire? *Robin's Parasitic Twin: Sure! Starfire Hi, Starfire! You're so cute! *Starfire: Why the hello there. My name is the Starfire. And the you must be? *Robin's Parasitic Twin: A parasite! screams *Raven: The parasite wasn't very scary at all. *Robin: I know. H.I.V.E. scream in panic *Gizmo: You're gross, snot twin! *Billy Numerous: Ewwwwwww!!! *See-More: Oh no! vomits *Robin's Parasitic Twin: I'm not that scary. I'm cute! *Gizmo: What's this? *Tenebra: Don't you dare! *Mammoth: Oh no! This is geting worse! pokes the parasitic twin and the parasitic twin punches Gizmo *Robin: Hey, I should call you your "mini-me"! *Robin's Parasitic Twin: Hooray! giggles cuts to Starfire ready to kiss Robin's parasitic twin; scene cuts to at the tower, Cyborg meets up with Robin and his twin *Cyborg: Booyah! Cannot believe we fought crime and you just had your twin! *Robin's Parasitic Twin: Well Thank you so much, Cyborg! Category:Transcript